


It Started With A Fist, How Did It End Up Like This?

by Lilfella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, In more ways than one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Police being dicks are mentioned a few times in passing, Police brutality is implied but not at all graphic, So now on to the fun stuff, Virgil is snarky, enemies to lovers speedrun, if you're looking for a realistic porn fic without convenient plot devices, it's great, this ain't the fic for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella
Summary: Virgil is a super "villain", Prince is a superhero, there's a brief "fight" scene, and then they f*ck. That's it, that's the fic. The title is because it's a superhero au with a reference to a song I think Virgil would like. Enjoy!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90





	It Started With A Fist, How Did It End Up Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Last chance to read the tags, this is primarily a smut fic that was requested on Tumblr. There are a few mentions of police being dicks because this fic was crying for _some_ realism, but they're brief and not at all graphic or anything.
> 
> [Read it here on Tumblr!](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/636545404067102720/it-started-with-a-fist-how-did-it-end-up-like)

Virgil scanned his surroundings, using his bat-like wings to slowly move, cursing the sunlight that was hiding The Prince’s warm energy. He _could_ use echolocation to find The Prince, but he enjoyed the challenge of having a hearing opponent, so he opted not to use that.

That’s what Virgil, a.k.a. The Stormcloud, told himself anyways.

He’d been in the middle of robbing a bank when he’d been rudely interrupted by The Prince, insisting that “No crime shall occur in this fair city under my watch!”. Virgil rolls his eyes every time. He’s seen The Prince working with cops enough times to know the maybe-well-intentioned moron doesn’t know what the real problems of society were.

_The idiot doesn’t even know who the real bad guys are, god forbid someone burst his little bubble-_

He was knocked out of his train of thought when a gust of wind took him out of the sky and almost to the ground. He managed to catch his balance enough to land in a thin alleyway in the abandoned factory district. He leaned against a building to rest his wings and get his bearings.

_Fan-freaking-tastic._

The Prince landed in front of him, looking all heroic and shit. The sun was shining on him, and _damn was his uniform always that tight?_

“Surrender now, Stormcloud!”

Virgil pushed himself off the side of the building and extended his wings. A rush of cold air informed him that there was a huge rip in his uniform from his collarbone to his mid abdomen.

 _Godammit, this fabric is such a pain in the ass to sew!_ He opened his mouth to tell Prince that until he saw a blush on his stupid-perfect cheekbones. He noticed next that Prince’s eyes were very much trailing down.

 _Huh. Definitely thought he was a cishet. Weird. Oh well, let’s see what happens._ “Like what you see?” he smirked, aggressively looking The Prince up and down. To be fair, Virgil did find The Prince very attractive, he’d always assumed the jock was straight.

“I- most certainly not!” The Prince stammered. Before Virgil could feel bad about misreading the situation, Prince’s face grew bright red. “I was… simply surprised! Yes! To see you weren’t injured!”

 _Oh my god, he’s so hopeless, he’s totally gay._ “Right. So are we fighting or?”

The Prince visibly shook his head, and Virgil didn’t find _that_ adorable _at all_. “Yes! Yes we are! Brace yourself, Stormcloud!”

“Consider me braced,” Virgil snarked.

The Prince charged, and Virgil dodged, tripping The Prince so he stumbled, just to piss him off. He had to tear his eyes away from the muscles bulging through the arms of Prince’s uniform. The Prince swiveled and faked out Virgil, just enough to pin both of Virgil’s wrists above his head against the wall, their faces inches apart, both men breathing heavily. He vanished his wings, the appendages beginning to cramp.

Virgil’s skin was tingling at the close proximity, and being pinned was _doing_ things for him. He saw that The Prince’s eyes were wide and he was frozen, unsure of what to do.

Virgil quirked an eyebrow. “You’ve got me pinned, you gonna beat the shit out of me or what?”

To his surprise, The Prince’s head jerked back. “What?! No! You’re restrained, I won’t assault a restrained person!”

Virgil _could_ use his voice to get Prince off him, but his mouth and dick apparently had other ideas. _Fuck it, I’m going to prison at some point in my life anyways, may as well fuck a hot guy._ “Wanna make out?” His blood was running hotter every second, lust clouding his vision, and he could tell Prince wasn’t doing much better.

The Prince paused. “I can’t, you’re pinned, you need-”

 _Uhhh fuck that._ Virgil surged forward and smashed their lips together, which was apparently all Prince needed. He reciprocated the kiss eagerly, growling and quickly taking control. Virgil let him, very happy to let The Prince take control for the time being.

The Prince released Virgil’s wrists, and they both were running hands over each others’ bodies in the next moment, groaning, grabbing, scratching. Virgil sensed he was moving but gave precisely zero fucks, completely engrossed in touching as much of the built man that he had in his hands. He nipped The Prince’s lower lip, and shivered deliciously at the growl he got in return.

He was lowered onto a conveniently-placed mattress, and grumbled when the ministrations from The Prince paused. He looked up, and saw hesitation and fear in his eyes.

_Oh fuck, oh shit, is this guy okay? Shitshitshit is he not into this? Fuuuuuuuuck, how the fuck do I-_

The Prince beat him to it. “Do you still want to-”

“Oh my god, _yes._ ”

“Oh thank god.”

The Prince connected their lips again. Virgil took it upon himself to tangle a hand in his brown hair and press his foot into one of Prince’s glutes, making him grind forward. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan, matched by Prince’s keen. One of Prince’s hands traced over the bare skin that was exposed by the tear in Virgil’s uniform, and Virgil arched up into the warm touch, wanting _more_ , more of his own skin exposed, more of Prince’s skin exposed.

He pulled back from the kiss, Prince letting him with no complaint. “We’ve gotta take these damn things off.”

“The… what?”

“Our uniforms, they look kinda gay,” Virgil drawled. “Also because this is gonna be difficult if we keep our clothes on.”

“Oh! Right!”

Virgil snorted as Prince fumbled with his own shirt. His smartass comment died on his tongue when Prince finally got his shirt off.

_Oh fuck._

Prince was _stacked._ He didn’t look like a dehydrated Hollywood dudebro, but Virgil was realizing that he was with someone who was way hotter than he had any right to be with. Prince was currently looking around Virgil’s uniform, obviously lost on where to go.

“You’ve got super-strength don’t you? Just rip it, I’ve gotta make a new one anyways.”

As requested, Prince ripped the top of Virgil’s uniform off with Virgil following the flexing muscles, and Virgil almost came right that instant.

_Goddamn, discovering new kinks every day huh?_

Prince laid on Virgil almost fully, still supporting his own weight with one arm, and rolled against Virgil. Virgil just encouraged him with the heel still on Prince’s glute, groaning as he _finally_ got to run his hands over Prince’s soft, warm skin. Every touch was making him harder, and the zipper on his black jeans was starting to become painful. Prince’s kisses were sweeping him up in a whirlwind of heat and passion, and Virgil was just hanging on for dear life, letting out all kinds of embarrassing sounds.

He realized how close to the edge he was already getting. _Nope, not coming in my pants like a teenager._ He pushed at Prince’s chest gently and started trailing fingers slowly down to Prince’s waistband, flattening his hand out a bit when he got to his abs because _**damn**_ **.**

Once he got to the belt and button, he regretfully pulled back from the kiss to breathlessly ask, “You wanna?”

Prince simply responded by taking off his pants as fast as he possibly could, so Virgil took that to mean he could take his off too. It was a flurry of motion, but in the next moment Virgil found himself getting swept up in a burning-hot kiss again with Prince’s strong hands roaming his body, and Virgil doing the same to Prince. He was letting his leg rest for now, but was going to use it again if _Prince didn’t **do** something dammit!_

Prince seemed to catch on to Virgil’s frustration, because he pulled back, nipped along Virgil’s jawline, and asked, “What do you want?”

Virgil keened, imagining him fucking Prince or Prince fucking him. _Both? Both. Both. Both is good._ “Probably more than we have time for right now, _fuck_ , whatever we have time for.”

Prince reached next to him and fished two condoms and a packet of lube out of one of the pockets of his discarded pants. “Hands okay?”

Virgil’s mind supplied him images of Prince’s passion and heat overwhelming him with his warm, skilled hand bringing him mind-numbing pleasure.

He groaned loudly. “Oh fuck, _yes_.”

Prince got them both wrapped up fast enough that Virgil knew Prince was experienced. _Fantastic news for me._ Prince ripped open the packet of lube and let the fluid warm on his hand while he slowed things down a bit.

 _Goddamn gentleman._ Virgil knew Prince was doing it so he could say stop if he wanted, but he did not want to say stop. Very much the opposite.

“Come on Princey, hurry it up, I’m not new to this and I would _really_ like to not get interrupted.”

Prince started nipping Virgil’s collarbone as he wrapped a hand around _both of them at the same time, I did not expect that-_ Virgil’s vision went starry, and he had to use all of his self-control not to come immediately and embarrass the fuck out of himself. The velvety smooth cock against his own, the calloused yet soft hand working his own cock expertly, the hot breath against his neck, the stupidly attractive body against his, all working together to make Virgil lose himself to pure pleasure.

Prince dragged his hand up Virgil’s cock slowly, root to tip, with a twist at the end and swiped his thumb over the head. Virgil moaned and bucked his hips towards the sensation, entirely uncaring of how he looked or sounded. Prince circled the head, making Virgil’s eyes roll back, then let his thumbnail _just barely_ catch on the corona for a split-second. Virgil was torn between whimpering and swearing, so he did both. He felt a smirk against his lips as Prince kissed him again.

Virgil was about to plot a way to get back at the arrogant bastard when Prince readjusted them so he could pair his hand movements with hip rolls. Virgil cried out, throwing his head back as the many sensations of hips, body weight, another dick, skilled hands, and a sinful mouth swept him away, white-hot fire racing through his veins and taking over his awareness. He grabbed onto the parts of Prince that his base instincts craved, the powerful back, firm glutes, rounded arms, taut pecs, the strong neck. He was gratified to hear the sounds Prince was making into his mouth, the low groans and high-pitched keens turning Virgil on even more.

After just a few more minutes, Virgil knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He tore his head to the side. “Close, fuck, I’m close.”

Prince growled as he nipped Virgil’s ear. “Me too. I want to see you, you’re absolutely stunning already.”

Prince sped up his movements, focusing more on the head but still not letting a single part of Virgil feel neglected. Virgil held on tightly as he neared his peak, a final swipe over his slit sending him over the edge. His jaw dropped open and he arched his back, eyes unseeing as a tidal wave of scorching electricity moved through his body, back and forth, expanding from his core and moving outwards, over and over again. Virgil held onto Prince, feeling the man shudder and move underneath his hands.

Finally, the waves stopped crashing through him, and he fell back onto the mattress, muscles completely lax. He was slightly aware of Prince taking off the condoms and cleaning them off. Virgil expected to have to pick himself up when Prince gathered him in his arms and pulled him onto his chest, kissing his hair sweetly.

_Oh._

Before he could stop himself, Virgil rumbled happily at the pleasant, kind treatment. He felt a puff of air against the top of his head.

“I thought you were supposed to be a bat.”

Virgil sighed. “Nah, I just moonlight as one, the rest of the time I’m an extra in the CGI live remake of _Cats_.”

“I thought they’d already made one?”

“They’re turning it into a trilogy.”

Prince chuckled deep in his chest, and Virgil’s dick gave a valiant but fruitless twitch.

“So you gonna take me to jail or?” _Godammit mouth, you have literally the worst ideas._

Prine squeezed him. “No. I fear there is corruption in the police department and I’m not willing to put you in danger.”

“No shit.”

“Huh?”

Virgil sighed. _What the fuck, let’s see what happens._ “So that corruption you’re worried about? It’s real, and it’s in every police department. That’s what I’m fighting. I’ll show you what I’ve got, and then you wanna decide if you wanna work together to maybe make this rock less shitty?”

Roman was silent for a long moment before he said, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! This was a ton of fun to write!


End file.
